This invention is in the field of ladders which hang down from a supporting structure. More specifically, the invention is directed to a boat ladder which can be compacted for convenient storage when not in use. In one embodiment the ladder is stored in a storage compartment in the boat hull.
Conventionally ladders which hang down from a supporting structure, such as boat ladders, have parallel outer elongated rigid support members with longitudinally spaced rungs or steps attached between the support members. For use, a ladder of this type is coupled to a support structure with some type of hook arrangement. When not in use the ladder has to be stored. Usually and often, in the case of a boat ladder, it is laid on the deck or alongside the deck rail or perhaps placed in a small closet after the ladder has been raised out of the water. Copending application by Garelick, et al. Serial No. 10/367,157 filed Feb. 19, 2003 titled COMPACTABLE LADDER FOR A BOAT describes a boat ladder which has an elongated rigid support member in the shape of an I-beam with pivotally attached rungs which can be swung out from the support member for use to provide steps or swing-inward for storage into the I-beam channel. In the storage condition the ladder can be stored in a storage compartment formed in a boat hull.
A pair of elongated rigid support members, rest side by side, each support member having an interior space to accommodate longitudinally spaced ladder rungs. Each rung is pivotally attached to both support members and the support members are lengthwise movable with respect to one another over a short distance. When one of the support members is moved lengthwise in a first direction to a first or storage position the rungs are pivotally swung into the support member interior spaces so that they are in line with the support members to form a compact package for convenient storage. When the one support member is moved lengthwise with respect to the other in the reverse direction to a second or use position, the rungs are pivotally swung to extend outward at right angles from the support members to be used in their conventional fashion as ladder steps. In the second or use position the support members may be coupled to or may engage a releasable lock mechanism which prevents the support members from moving longitudinally with respect to one another to ensure that the ladder stays in the use position. If desired, the ladder may also be releasably locked in the storage position.
In a particular embodiment when not in use the ladder is stored in a tubular compartment formed in a boat hull below the deck of the boat. For use, the compacted ladder is slid out of the compartment through an access opening and extends downward from the compartment into the water.